Angie Shark (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna, Mari and Sammy)
by ilna
Summary: Despite bad weather, Halloween fun is had by all.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Mari and Sammy for helping come up with costumes and writing scenes for the story. You are the best, ladies!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Happy Halloween!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Angie Shark! (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna, Mari, and Sammy)_

Lightning flashed through the sky followed immediately by a loud clap of thunder.

"I don't think this is going to blow over," Catherine said, peering out the living room window.

Steve shook his head, looking down at the radar map on his phone. "It's not."

She turned around, frowning. "I was looking forward to trick-or-treating this year with Angie now that she's a little older."

"Angie sha'k!" Angie cried, hearing her name. She ran in from the dining room where she had been showing off her shark costume to Cammie.

"There's our baby shark," Steve said, scooping her up.

"Doo doo doo doo doodoo!" Angie sang off key and out of rhythm, but very enthusiastically. She chomped on Steve's shoulder with her shark costume that used the arms as the upper and lower jaws.

"At least you did some trunk or treating with Grandma and Grandpa this week," Catherine said, grabbing Angie's shark tail and giving it a little shake.

"G'amma G'andpa sha'k?" Angie asked.

"No, Grandma and Grandpa aren't sharks," Catherine said. "I actually don't know what they decided to wear this year, though they did say they'd picked out costumes."

"Cammie sha'k!" Angie said, pointing down at Cammie who had a gray fin attached to a harness on her back.

"Yep, Cammie's a shark like you," Steve said.  
"Daddy sha'k, Mommy sha'k," Angie continued.

"Well, kind of …" Catherine said, flashing a smile at Steve. She looked his costume up and down. "I think this is the last year you're getting away with something like that, McGarrett."

"We'll see," he returned.

Catherine's phone buzzed with a text and she pulled it out of her pocket to check the message. "The Allens still want to come over, even with the storm. The kids want to show off their costumes."

"Down, Daddy," Angie said, squirming to get back down. She pretended to chomp on Cammie's leg. "Cammie sha'k!"

"I'll let Danny know," Steve said, pulling his own phone back out. "We can just get together here. We definitely have plenty of candy."

"What do you think, Angie? Should we have a Halloween party?"

Angie awkwardly threw her shark-clad arms in the air. "Pa'ty!"

Steve grinned. "Let's make it happen."

* * *

Steve opened the door to let in Danny, Gabby, Grace, and Linda, all huddled under two umbrellas after their run from the car in the driveway.

"Nice wig," Steve said, nodding to the black hair atop his partner's head as Grace and Linda greeted a tail-wagging Cammie.

"Nice … swim trunks?" Danny said, motioning to Steve's attire. "Not even _you_ are crazy enough to go swimming during a storm."

"They're board shorts," Steve said.

"So where's your costume?"

"This _is_ my costume," Steve said. He spread his arms to display his t-shirt that featured a shark silhouette surrounded by the words Daddy Shark.

"Ohhh," Grace said, clasping her hands together. She caught sight of Cammie's fin. "That must mean Angie is–"

"Gwaaaace!" Angie squealed, running in from the kitchen.

"Baby shark!" Grace and Linda squealed right back.

Grace knelt, holding her arms out for Angie who ran right into them.

"Angie sha'k," she told them, using her shark arms to try and chomp at Grace's nose. "Doo doo doo doo doodoo!"

"That is so adorable!" Linda said, touching the pretend teeth.

Danny looked back at Steve, eyeing him up and down. "And a t-shirt and board shorts make you 'Daddy shark'?"

"No, a t-shirt and board shorts make me a surfer," Steve said, nodding to the surfboard propped against the wall.

"So you'd rather haul around a surfboard all night than wear a real costume?"

"This _is _a real costume. And it's a moot point anyway, 'cause we're not going anywhere."

"All I'm saying is that I'm noticing a distinct trend in your costumes," Danny continued. He ticked off on his fingers. "Suit, suit, suit, football jersey, now boardies. Next year you'll be wearing pajama pants."

"Not a bad idea. I should write that down."

"Like you won't remember," Catherine said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Mommy shark!" Grace said, grinning at Catherine's t-shirt that looked much like Steve's.

"Mommy sha'k!" Angie echoed.

"Cute shorts," Gabby said, nodding to Catherine's blue, purple, and green striped board shorts.

Catherine smiled. "Thanks."

Danny shook his head. "Surfers. This may be a new costume low."

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Steve said. "You've got a white shirt and jeans on. What kind of costume is that?"

"Hey! I wore a wig," he said, straightening the black hair. "And my costume is self explanatory."

"Just saying, you can't exactly mock my board shorts." Steve shook his head. "So who are you supposed to be?"

Danny turned to reveal the red bandanna in the back pocket of his jeans and motioned for Gabby to come stand with him. "Seriously, you don't…" he began.

"Springsteen," Steve finished. "I had the album, Mister Jersey. And you're a fan?" He waved a hand at Gabby's Springsteen t-shirt.

"She's from the video!" Catherine chimed in and clapped. "Courtney Cox from the Dancin' in the Dark video." She stepped up and took Gabby's hands. "I love it!"

"I lost the coin toss," Gabby said with a shrug and chuckle. "But I did draw the line at the wig."

"So, see?" Danny said. "Self-explanatory."

"Your costume doesn't make any sense without Gabby standing next to you." Steve insisted.

"This costume is one hundred percent recognizable anywhere in New Jersey."

"Which is 5,000 miles away."

"And yet Catherine got not only the Boss, but Gabby's costume." Danny snorted. "Clearly Mommy shark has better musical knowledge than you."

"Doo doo doo doo doodoo," Catherine said, grinning, which immediately set Angie off again, with Grace and Linda chiming in.

After they finished another round, Steve looked at Grace and Linda. "Now, you two," he said, eyeing their costumes.

"Just wait," Grace said, grinning at her best friend. "It'll make more sense once Casey gets here."

* * *

"The Chipmunks!" Catherine said, grinning once Grace, Linda, and Casey stood together in the center of the living room.

The Allens had arrived, slightly waterlogged but excited to show off their costumes.

Grace, Casey, and Linda wore black leggings and red, blue, and green t-shirts, respectively. Grace's had a large A on the front, Casey's an S, and Linda's a T. Casey wore a pair of large round black-rimmed glasses, and all three girls had donned striped socks to match their shirts and arranged their hair in two buns on top of their heads in place of ears.

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore," Grace confirmed, beaming.

"Love it," Catherine said. "That is great."

"And if we need any medical attention while we're here, we've got a veterinarian on call," Casey joked, motioning to Kaitlyn who wore a pair of scrubs with cats and dogs on them along with a stethoscope.

"Those are so cute, Kaitlyn," Gabby said. "Where'd you find them?"

"Aaron's sister Alyssa sent them to me," Kaitlyn said. "They're one of her old sets. Mom helped me hem the pants and sleeves so they'd fit better."

"That's a good look on you," Danny said. "Future veterinarian in the house?"

Kaitlyn beamed. "Maybe."

"My costume is in the garbage bags," Jacob said as he worked with Jenna to pull a large piece of cardboard out of a black garbage bag. "Not 'cause it's garbage, but we didn't want it to get wet."

"Okay, here we go," Jenna said. She lifted the cardboard up and dropped it over Jacob's head where they'd cut a large hole. Once the cardboard was over his shoulders Jacob grinned, spreading his arms to show off the triangle shaped costume.

"I'm a pizza!" he said, motioning to the front of the cardboard that was indeed decorated like a slice of pizza.

"Cool, buddy," Steve said, giving his hair a tussle. "But I have seen you eat pizza a hundred times and I have never seen you eat a slice with mushrooms, green peppers, _or_ black olives on it."

Jacob flashed a smile over at his sister. "Yeah, but Kaitlyn is a vegetarian so I decided to put vegetables on instead of meat."

"Ohh, that's so sweet, Jacob," she said. "I didn't know that's why you picked those toppings."

He flushed, pleased at her reaction. He glanced back at Steve. "But I do really like pepperoni," he whispered, though he was overheard by everyone in the room who laughed, including Kaitlyn.

"Well, Dylan, when's the big reveal?" Danny asked the teenager who tried to top himself year after year in the costume department.

"I've gotta wait for Uncle Chin so we can check a couple connections," he said. "Can we use Angie's playroom, Uncle Steve?"

"Of course. I'll help you carry your costume back there while we wait for Chin to get here. I promise I won't look."

"Thanks," Dylan said gratefully, and the two grabbed the other large garbage bags which held the top-secret costume and headed down the hall.

"Boris!" Catherine suddenly said.

Jenna laughed. "I was wondering if anyone would figure it out." She wore a pair of gray dress pants and a button-down shirt.

"Does he know?" Gabby asked.

"Who do you think gave me the tie and pocket square?"

There was a knock at the front door and a voice calling, "Trick or treat," as the door was pushed open and Cody, Jess, and Jadon stepped inside out of the rain.

Cody and Jess each wore all black, white dots on their t-shirts in clearly recognizable domino patterns. Jadon wore a Domino's Pizza t-shirt and hat, an empty pizza box in hand.

"Hey, hey, here's the party," he said.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it," Catherine said.

"We have a party to get to in a little bit," Jess said, "but we didn't want to miss seeing everyone's costumes."

"Codyyyy!" Angie said, running toward him.

"Hey, baby shark," he said, easily lifting her.

"Angie sha'k!" she automatically corrected, chomping on his arm with her shark jaws as he laughed.

Danny nudged Jadon. "What? D'ya misunderstand the memo?" he asked, nodding at Cody and Jess' domino costumes.

"It's a joke, D-Dawg," Jadon said. He pointed. "Domino. Domino. Domino's. Who are you supposed to be, anyway? Elvis?"

Danny's grin disappeared. "Tell me you're joking. Please, tell me you're joking."

Jadon looked around, catching Catherine's wince and Gabby trying to surreptitiously point to her own t-shirt.

"Somebody get YouTube pulled up on their phone," Danny demanded.

* * *

Steve returned from the playroom a few minutes later to hear Grace and Gabby singing along to the video playing on Catherine's tablet.

"Even if we're just daaaancin' in the dark…"

Steve peered over Jadon's shoulder, watching for a minute. He stepped back and elbowed his partner, pointing toward the tablet. "Look at that, Jersey boy."

"What?"

"Springsteen isn't wearing a bandanna in that video."

"And?"

"And it's not in his pocket, either."

"It's in his pocket on the album cover." Danny crossed his arms. "The _iconic_ album cover. Of arguably the best album to come out of Jersey, ever. Which is saying something, because we have the most iconic musicians in the world."

Steve did an exaggerated eye roll. "Seriously?"

"_Seriously_, and this is an awesome costume so I don't want to hear another word, Daddy surfer shark."

"Daddy sha'k!" Angie exclaimed, clapping her costume-covered hands. "Doo doo doo doo doodoo!"

"Ooh! Let's listen to Baby Shark next!" Grace said, reaching for the tablet.

"Is this a musical Halloween?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Can anyone join?"

"Gwa'ma!" Angie squealed excitedly, heading right for her.

Elizabeth and Joseph entered, helping Grandma Ang between them. Steve stepped over to take her arm and help her into the armchair.

"Let's hear your song, Aunt Elizabeth," Kaitlyn said.

"M-i-c ... k-e-y M-o-u-s-e. Mickey Mouse!" Elizabeth sang as she lifted Angie and Joseph bopped their granddaughter's nose.

"Mi'mouse!" Angie repeated and reached to touch the old school black mouse ears on her grandmother's head. "Wat dat, Gwa'ma?"

"Those are our mouse ears. Grandma and Grandpa are mouseketeers," Elizabeth explained.

"Mommy, see Gwa'ma Gwa'pa," Angie said as she swivelled to see Catherine's reaction.

"I see." She laughed out loud. "Who are you and where are my parents? Maybe you've met them? Captain Joseph and Doctor Elizabeth Rollins?"

Elizabeth wore a blue pleated skirt with matching ballet flats and her white short-sleeved mock turtleneck sported her name in block letters. It matched her husband's which read, JOSEPH across the front and was paired with blue pants. They shared a smile when he leaned down to kiss Catherine hello and said, "They became Grandma and Grandpa to the cutest baby shark in the world."

"Angie sha'k!" she said.

"Yes, you are," Elizabeth said, nuzzling her cheek and causing Angie to laugh.

"Grandma Ang, what are you?" Jacob asked, coming over to stand by her chair.

"Well, pizza man," she said, holding up a wolf stuffed animal, "I'm Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother, and this grandma rescues herself."

"That's awesome," Casey said.

"I wrote a story in ELA about Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother making friends with the wolf instead," Kaitlyn said.

Ang smiled, reaching over to pat her hand. "I like that idea. Let's go with that."

"Hey, sorry we're late," Chin said, pushing open the doorway. Leilani, Kono, and Adam followed him in. The four had gone with t-shirt costumes featuring One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish pictures, one on each shirt.

"Hey, Uncle Chin!" Jacob said. "Dylan's in Angie's playroom waiting for you."

"Then I better get in there," Chin said with a smile. He headed down the hallway to help with the final checks on Dylan's costume.

"I loved that book," Linda said, pointing to the images on the t-shirts of the new arrivals.

"Me, too," Kono said. "We were a little behind on the costume planning. I saw these in a store and figured, what the heck."

Adam grinned. "And she can be pretty convincing, so here we are."

A few minutes later, Chin emerged from the hallway, prepared to reveal Dylan's special costume. He stepped aside with a flourish.

"I give you, the 21st century Rubix Cube," he said.

Dylan proudly stepped forward in his costumes. He and Chin had used cardboard and colored cellophane sheets to create the different cubes and arranged them all into a wearable costume using shoulder straps.

"Whoa!" Jacob said. "That's cool!"

"Very cool," Danny agreed.

"Just wait," Dylan said, grinning. "Someone's gotta solve it."

"I'll do it!" Jacob said. He ran over and started rotating the sides, trying to get the red cubes to align. As soon as he moved the last one into place, LED lights behind the cellophane came on, lighting the cubes a bright red.

"Ooooh," Angie said. "Dy'wan! See?"

"Whoa!" Jacob said again. "How'd you do that?"

"That's amazing, sweetheart," Jenna said, joining them.

"So cool!" Grace agreed.

Everyone gathered around, taking turns moving other cubes and getting other rows of lights to come on.

"Very impressive, Dylan," Steve said. "You've managed to up your costume game for a fifth straight year."

Dylan beamed and looked at Chin. "Uncle Chin was a big help."

"Ah," Chin waved him off. "I mainly just held cardboard together while you did the wiring. It was your design."

"I saw some Rubix Cube costumes online, but I wanted to take it to the next level."

"You definitely did that," Joseph said.

Danny looked around, nodding at the wide range of costumes. "Even without trick-or-treating this year, we are one good looking group."

* * *

"It's such a shame the weather is so awful," Leilani said after finishing off a cupcake decorated like a spiderweb that Kaitlyn had brought. "No trick-or-treating for the kiddos."

"Reminds me of Halloween in New Jersey," Danny said. "You had to wear a coat over your costume, but at least we got to go out."

"Fortunately there was a big trunk-or-treat at the Boys and Girls Club yesterday, so they're definitely not short on candy," Jenna told her.

"Still, it's a bummer."

Kaitlyn looked at Angie who was carrying Grandma Ang's stuffed wolf around in her shark jaws. "Really I was mostly looking forward to watching Angie trick-or-treat. She was so little last year. She was still cute, but this year she'd kinda know what she was doing."

"Yeah, it's too bad," Jenna agreed.

Casey, overhearing their conversation, looked around, her brow knit in thought. "Hey, why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Trick-or-treat. All we need is candy and a bunch of doors. Angie can trick-or-treat without ever leaving the house."

"Hey, yeah!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"That's a great idea, honey," Jenna said.

They looked around for Steve and Catherine.

"Uncle Steve! Aunt Catherine!" Kaitlyn called excitedly. "Casey had a great idea!"

Steve and Catherine walked over to them. "What's up?" he asked.

"We were bummed at not getting to take Angie trick-or-treating, so Casey said we should do it right here!" She looked to her sister to explain the idea.

"We can each take some candy and go into different rooms and close the door. Then Angie can come around and knock. Like trick-or-treating, but no risk of getting wet or, you know, electrocuted or anything."

Steve and Catherine grinned. "That's a great idea," he said. Turning, he got the attention of the rest of the room. "Hey, how about we do some trick-or-treating after all?

* * *

"This was a great idea," Gabby said as she and Danny walked up the stairs with Grace, Linda, and Casey. "But what about the party you girls are going to?"

"We can be a little late," Grace said. "This is going to be fun." She looked at her friends excitedly as they reached the upstairs landing. "Come on, we'll take my room."

Doors began to shut all around the house while Catherine waited with Angie and Cammie in the living room.

"W'at doin', Mommy?" Angie asked.

"We're going to trick-or-treat, baby girl, but we're going to stay inside because it's raining."

"T'ik-o-twea'?"

"Like how you did with Grandma and Grandpa at the VA. You're going to go around and say trick-or-treat to everyone and they'll give you a piece of candy to put in your bucket."

Angie looked down at the pumpkin-shaped bucket in her hand. It took some effort to grip with her shark costume, but so far she was managing.

Steve came down the stairs. "Everyone's ready," he reported. "What about you, Angie? Are you ready to trick-or-treat?"

"T'ik-o-twea'!" she exclaimed, throwing both arms in the air and inadvertently flinging her bucket behind her. "Uh oh!"

Cammie trotted over and nosed it back toward her.

"At least it was empty," Catherine said. "Do you want me to undo the velcro on your hands, honey?" She knelt to do just that, but Angie pulled away.

"No! Angie sha'k!"

"Okay, okay, Angie shark." She helped her get the bucket back in one hand. "Let's go trick-or-treating."

"Go t'ik-o-twea'!"

They led her toward the downstairs bathroom. "Knock on the door and say trick-or-treat," Steve told her.

Angie smacked one palm on the door. "T'ik-o-twea'!"

The door opened and Kaitlyn and Grandma Ang stood there smiling.

Angie gasped excitedly. "Gwa'ma An'! Kai'wyn!"

"Trick-or-treat!" Kaitlyn said with a huge smile. "Here's some candy for you, Angie." She leaned down and dropped two small pieces of candy in Angie's bucket.

Angie looked inside it with interest. She turned toward her parents and held up the bucket. "See?"

"Yeah, you got some candy," Steve said. "What do you say?"

"T'ank oo," she said automatically.

"And here's a little something for Cammie," Ang said, holding out a small treat in her hand. Cammie quickly gobbled it up.

"Let's go to the next room, Angie," Catherine said, motioning her toward the playroom.

Angie toddled down the hall, followed by her parents, Cammie, Kaitlyn, and Grandma Ang.

This time she didn't need to be prompted. "T'ik-o-twea'!" she called loudly as her palm slapped against the playroom door.

"Someone is knocking." They heard a voice call out from inside the room. "Let's see who it is." The door swung open to reveal Cody, Jess and Jadon who all recoiled in mock fear. "Oh no! It's a shark!"

"Angie sha'k." The toddler giggled.

"Oh well that's different." Cody knelt down in front of her. "Because an Angie shark is the very best kind of shark to be."

He dropped several pieces of candy into Angie's bucket. "Here you go."

"T'ank oo." Angie turned and showed the contents of her bucket to Steve and Catherine once again, "Mo'!" she proclaimed happily.

"You're on a roll." Catherine smiled. "Let's go see if there's anyone behind the garage door."

Angie turned happily and headed down the hall with her newly expanded entourage in tow.

When the garage door opened, after her now familiar open-handed knock and call of 'T'ik-o-twea!', to reveal Chin, Leilani, Kono and Adam, Angie bounced on the balls of her feet and squealed with delight. After receiving her candy she looked hopefully at her parents.

"Let's go see if there's anyone upstairs." Steve chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulders. "She catches on fast."

By the time they repeated the process at the door of the guest room, which revealed Casey, Linda, and Grace, and the guest bathroom, that revealed Dylan and Jacob, Angie was far more excited to see who was behind each door than what kind of candy they had to offer.

"Dannnnnnnnnnno!" she shrieked excitedly when her bedroom door swung open. "Gaa-y! Jen-na!"

"Annnnngie-shark!" Danny replied before lifting her in the air. "You have an adorable costume as opposed to your father, who skated by yet again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve grumbled good-naturedly. "Join the group. We have one more room to visit."

Catherine pointed to the door of the master bedroom.

Angie raced to the door and warp speed. "Who in de'we?" she called loudly.

The door cracked open and Elizabeth's face appeared. "You're supposed to say trick-or-treat." She grinned as she closed the door.

"Gwa'ma! T'ik-o-twea!"

Elizabeth swung the door open and Angie practically jumped into her arms.

As the happy group made their way downstairs there was a knock on the front door.

"T'ik-o-twea!" Angie squealed as she squirmed to be put down.

"That's not exactly the way it works, honey," Joseph chuckled as he followed her to the door.

"Is someone actually out trick-or-treating in this weather?" Steve asked disbelievingly.

Joseph opened the door to reveal Carrie in a glittery t-shirt that read Fairy Godmother and a sparkly wand with long ribbon streamers. "Trick-or treat!" she said excitedly.

"T'ik-o-twea ReRe!" Angie replied.

"Uncle John is sorry he couldn't make it but he's on duty tonight. And I'm actually on a break myself so I can't stay very long but there was no way I was gonna miss a chance to see my adorable little Angie-shark and bring her this." She reached into the tote bag draped over her arm and pulled out a cookie bouquet with twelve Halloween themed cookies. "It's a little non-traditional but … what else do you expect from me?"

"Cookie!" Angie shrieked with delight as she reached for the sweet treats.

"Does Aunt ReRe know her girlie or what?"

"Okay, what do say we order some post trick-or-treating pizzas?" Catherine asked. When the question was answered with a resounding round of cheers she smiled. "Once again we've proved that just because things don't go as planned doesn't mean they can't be fun."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

For the record, I can't remember a Halloween where I didn't have to wear a coat over my costume. Usually sweatpants or longjohns, too. And keeping with that tradition, we're expecting snow in the midwest tomorrow :-)

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
